Hello, I Love You
by klainesmarried
Summary: Rachel Berry is a huge pop star. She has everything in life that she ever wanted; the perfect voice, the perfect career, the perfect life. But when her fiance takes things a little too far, will one fan be there to save her from her crumbling life? Faberry Slightly AU. Rated T for violence and later smut.
1. 1: The Monster Inside Me

**So this is an AU if you couldn't tell from the summary. Rachel is a huge pop star, dating the famous actor Finn Hudson. But I promise Faberry will come. Please don't give me hate for using Finn in this mean way, it just worked with the story. Review/Alert/Favorite please. I hope you enjoy!**

RACHEL! RACHEL! RACHEL BERRY!

Thousands of people were screaming my name, screaming for me to look their way. People were trying to shove their way through the gates to get my autograph, to get my picture. I feel on top of the world, everybody wants my attention. I flash my winning smile at them and they all scream in delight. I am glad I can make these strangers happy, these strangers that are in love with me. They are in love with the image of me, not the real Rachel Berry, if they really knew me, they would know to hate me, like I hate myself.

I feel an arm wrap around my waist, and it pulls me away from my thoughts. I look up to see my big shot actor of a fiancé Finn Hudson. He is smiling his fake smile as he looks at me with his fake loving expression. Everything about this man is fake. I try to look pleased as I walk around the red carpet with Finn draped over my waist, but in all reality, I am disgusted.

Finn and I met at a music event 2 summers ago, and yes, and he was just as arrogant as he is now. I went with a bunch of my other celebrity friends, and we were drinking and having a really good time. My first album, Feel the Sunshine, just went platinum after just being out for 3 weeks; so we had a cause for celebration. I was on the dance floor with my best friend Taylor, not really caring about how awful I was dancing.

"_Hey sweetheart those are some really nice moves." A suave looking guy in a tight black t-shirt and some jeans danced behind me. I turn around and instantly recognize the man. Finn Hudson, the superstar actor who is the lead in every movie he has ever been in. Finn has always been my favorite actor, and idol._

_I mutter out a quick 'thank you' before turning and gushing to Taylor._

"_You're Rachel Berry right?" He continues the conversation._

"_Erm-uh-yeah." I mentally curse at myself for my shyness. Out of all times, why do I have to be a blubbering idiot when a hot guy is trying to talk to me?_

_He chuckles a little. "Yeah, I have your album. You are an incredible singer." _

_*Oh my god. Finn Hudson has my album, he bought my album!* I scream in my head, but I try to regain my composure. "So I've heard." I answer coolly._

_His hand brushes against my arm and I feel a rush of emotions. "You know, you're a big star, I'm a big star; you see where I'm going with this?" _

_ I can feel my face growing hot at his suggestion. "I'm not a big star..." _

_ "Tell that to the millions of people that bought your album." He says matter-of-factly. Finally he notices my friend standing there for the entire conversation. He throws another glance at her before speaking to me. "Why don't you and I take a walk?" He held out his arm for me smoothly. _

_ I look at Taylor hopefully, and she urges me to go, and that she will be fine. I smile at her and say thank you before I grab Finn Hudson's arm and we walk off the dance floor. _

July 30th 2010 was the day that would change my life forever. That day will forever be etched in my memory as the day that I regretted the most. I was so stupid to trust Finn, to think that he truly did care for me. And now I am stuck marrying him.

_"So, you don't eat meat?" He asked me the next question. We had been walking along the beach for an hour, talking about our lives._

_ "Is that what all the tabloids are saying?" I joked; talking to him was so easy. _

_ "Yeah, so do you?" _

_ "No. I don't eat meat. I am a vegan." _

_ "So this time the tabloid trash IS true." He poked me. He started laughing; oh his laugh could make me sing. Everything about this guy was dreamy. We fell back into the sand, and looked at the stars. I felt his hand fall on my knee, and I smile to myself. His hand starts to go northward, and things start to lose control. _

I lost my virginity that night. Things were going way too far and too fast and I lost track of what I was doing. I was highly intoxicated that night, and obviously inclined to thinking that I could have sex with Finn Hudson.

So now we are together, for our own reputation purposes; Finn dating the biggest pop star in the decade gives him a little more space in the news adds, as I dating a huge movie star constantly keep me in the news, no matter what I do. *NEWS HEADLINE! RACHEL BERRY EATS A SANDWICH!*

RACHEL! RACHEL!

The sound of my name being called jolts me from my thoughts again. I shake my attention back to where I am, at the Grammys.

"Rach, you won. Go up there!" People were telling me. I still wasn't processing the news, so I was taken by the arm and pulled up on stage by Finn.

"Sorry, she gets a little spacey." Finn chuckles into the microphone. I get handed my award by the presenter, but it is taken out of my hands from Finn. "On behalf of my fiancée Rachel, I would like to thank all the directors, producers, etc. for making this album happen. Best ALBUM OF THE YEAR BABY!"

He made his speech like it was his own, while I just stood behind him like a scared little girl. As he made his way off the stage I stayed behind, determined to give out my speech for my own award.

"Yes, thank you Finn, but now I would like to say a few words for myself, seeing that it is MY award and all. I just wanted to say that receiving this award tonight is such an honor, and is greatly appreciated. And I know this is going to sound horribly cliché but I do have to owe it to my amazing fans, without you, this award would literally be impossible for me. So I think you, this one is for all of us to share." I smile wide as the tears start. I get ushered off the stage as the next two presenters start their bit.

Backstage I am greeted with a rush of people, throwing out congratulations, and trying to touch my award.

"Thank you, thank you." I repeat over and over again. I feel a rush of emotions come over me as I'm jostled around from person to person, finally landing at Finn. He looked annoyed, and instantly my happiness melted into fear.

"Way to ruin my speech." He scoffed at me. "Way to ruin everything, you are so slow and incompetent that I had to make the speech for you, and drag you up stage!" He continued ranting about how I was ruining his reputation, and his life. Good thing nobody was around to hear any of this because boy, the press would have a field day. The fights are daily; the constant putting down about how whatever I do is never good enough for him. I start to cry at the words he is lashing at me. This is why I hate myself; he is the reason why I hate myself. I know I can't break it off with him without getting into complications with the press and the public. My sobs get louder, mixing with Finn's shouts.

I look through my tear filled eyes to see an angry Finn glaring at me. "You are a pathetic worthless little-" His hard came flying towards me, here comes the punching, like every night. I close my eyes and anticipate the blow...

**Chapter 2: The fight with Finn… **


	2. 2: Meet My Savior

**Hey Guys! Thanks for the response on the story so far; keep it coming! It really makes my day. Here is the next chapter, which happens to involve our favorite blonde!**

_I look through my tear filled eyes to see an angry Finn glaring at me. "You are a pathetic worthless little-" His hard came flying towards me, here comes the punching, like every night. I close my eyes and anticipate the blow..._

"Enough." A small but firm voice said from behind me. "Get out before I call the cops, or worse the press."

I look to see Finn immediately leave, before I coil into a ball on the floor, crying in pain. Soft hands enclosed my bruised body, and I immediately felt safe. I looked up to see my savior, and saw this striking woman. She had short blonde hair, and a very petite body. She was beautiful. Her hazel eyes were locked on mine, and I instantly feel self-conscious.

"Come on let's get out of here." She said in a sweet, gentle voice. She helped me up off the ground, and silently led me out of back way of the building. We avoided the press and hopped into a taxi, leaving the Grammys and the drama behind.

My mind was set into a daze, thinking of how Finn was going to react when I got home that night. I knew I was going to get another beating when I got home, I just knew it. Finn was angry with me at how I acted at the awards. He felt as though I embarrassed him, and I'm sure somehow I managed to do so. I am just thankful that somebody came to my rescue this time. I stared at my savior; there was something about her that just made me feel safe, peaceful. She was beautiful, her every feature was breathtaking and I couldn't stop myself from staring at her. She finally looked over and caught me, and I had to look away sheepishly.

"I'm sorry, I never even introduced myself." She emptied the silence with her voice. "My name is Quinn... Quinn Fabray." She smiled lightly at me.

"My name is Rachel Berry." I say absent-mindedly. Quinn... even her name was beautiful...

"I know, you're kinda famous." She giggled.

"Yeah... right..." I fumble. "Where are we going by the way?" Looking out the window, I do not recognize where we are.

"My place. I kind of figured you wouldn't want to go home to Mr. Hudson and besides you and I need to talk..." She stared at me with honest eyes. I smiled nervously at her. We enveloped into a comfortable silence, both of us staring out our designated windows.

After 10 or so minutes, we pulled into the parking lot of an apartment building. Quinn paid the cab driver and we got out of the car and walked into the building.

"Hey Fabray!" A guy at the front desk called to her.

"Hey Bernie!" She called back.

"So I was thinking, you and I, we should go out to dinner tonight." The guy called Bernie was hitting on her. I instantly felt this pang of... jealousy? I have no idea why, but I don't like anybody talking to Quinn like that.

"Sorry, I have company tonight." Quinn answered pleasantly. They continued light conversation with each other for a few moments, while my mind wandered to other places. The sound of my name brought me back to attention.

"Rachel... B-Berry." Bernie stuttered at me. In my mind I rolled my eyes, I was so used to getting that reaction from people, but I politely smiled and introduced myself.

"Hi, yes, I'm Rachel." I shook his hand. He looked as though he was going to poop his pants.

"Alright well, we got to go, catch you later Bern!" Quinn laughed, and grabbed my hand, pulling me away from the scene.

We entered the elevator, and she pressed the number 5 button. "Sorry about him, he has been trying to get with me ever since I moved here..." Quinn rolled her eyes.

I smiled reassuringly at her, letting her know that I didn't really mind. As the elevator started climbing up, so did my anxiety. I had no idea who this girl really was; this could all be a trap. My mind jumps to the worst conclusions, but I look to the girl at my side and realize that she is just here to help me out.

The doors slid open and we stepped out. We walked down a long hallway until we reached the last door, room 156. Quinn unlocked the door and led me inside.

"Are you hungry?" She asked me. Instead of waiting to give an answer, she set down a plate of cookies in front of me. I took one greatly, realizing that I hadn't eaten anything since breakfast.

I was gnawing away at my cookie, when I noticed hazel eyes staring at me. I put down the food self-consciously. "Thank you Quinn." I mumbled. I don't know if I meant 'thank you' for the cookie or thank for saving me.

"How long has he been beating you?" She asked the question carefully. I was not prepared for this conversation.

"6 months."

"Have you ever told anybody?"

"No, he told me not to."

"Why haven't you left him?"

I thought about this question for a moment. Was I really about to tell all my secrets to this stranger? But realizing this, Quinn wasn't really a stranger to me, for some reason I feel like we really knew each other. "I think it's because there's still some part of me that really loves him. I know it's stupid for me to hang on to the guy that he used to be... but I'm sure a small part of him still loves me." I start to cry at the thought of leaving him. I would have nowhere to go, no one to be with.

Quinn's soft voice pulls me out of my daze. I look to see that it's nearly 1:00 in the morning; I must have fallen asleep. "I think it's time we go to bed. I don't have a spare bedroom or anything, so you can just take my bed, I'll sleep on the couch."

I began to protest at her offer, but she grabs my hand and gently leads me to her bedroom. I slump in the bed, and instantly fall asleep, too tired to even care at this point.

...

"Rachel?" Quinn's whispers woke me up. I groan as I turn over, trying to ignore my dream. "Rachel?" She says a little louder. I open my eyes to see her hovering over me, looking distraught.

"What's up Quinn?" I slur.

"C-Can I sleep with you? It's just I couldn't sleep, and I figured you wouldn't mind and-"

"Of course Quinn." I cut off her rambling. I shift over to give her more room and she delicately slides in beside me.

"Goodnight Rachel." She says beside me.

"Goodnight Quinn." I reply, before I drift back into sleep.

...

I awoke again to Quinn sobbing. I turn over to see that she is thrashing around in her sleep, and the sight breaks my heart. I don't even know this girl, but seeing her in so much pain and hurt makes me want to cry. I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her close to me. She is still shivering after a while, but the crying had subdued. I whispered in her ear until the turmoil had stopped. She had drifted back into an easy sleep, but now there was no way I was going to sleep. I look at the clock and see that it's nearly 5 o'clock.

Quietly as I can crawl over Quinn and tiptoe out of the bedroom. I locate the bathroom, and start my shower. As I start washing my body, I can see the black and blue spots from where Finn's fists made contact with my skin. My tears start blending with the shower water as I finish cleaning myself. As I wash away the glamorous makeup and cover up from last night, old faded bruises are making themselves more known. My entire body aches in pain, but the thing that aches the most is my heart.

Realization dawns on me as I step out of the shower; I came here in my Grammy dress; I left my purse, my wallet, everything back at the event. I figure that Quinn would let me borrow some of her clothes for the time being, so I creep inside her room and find some sweats and a baggy t-shirt. This will have to do for now.

...

Quinn grumbled her way into the kitchen just after I finished making a pot of coffee. "Morning." I smiled to her. I wasn't sure when to ask about her nightmares, but I know I had to say something.

The deep purple bags under her eyes were very prominent, and there were fresh tear stains on her cheeks; so I knew she had been crying again.

"Morning" She groaned back at me. She eyes the clothes on my body, I knew she recognized them.

"All I had was my Grammy gown; I hope you don't mind me wearing your clothing..."

"No. I don't mind... you look better in it than I do..." She mumbled the last part, but I could still make out the words she was saying.

I handed her a steaming cup of coffee and we sat down at the small kitchen table. Either of us said anything for a while, both just sipping our coffee quietly.

"We need to get your stuff from Finn's house." Quinn finally said. The finality in her told me that it wasn't up for discussion.

"W-What?"

"You can't stay with him any longer, after all the crap he's done to you. No. You can stay with me until you find a place to live. Okay?"

I nodded at her. "Thank You Quinn."

"No problem." She smiled sweetly at me, and we were enveloped back into silence.

**Chapter 3: Rachel and Quinn go to Finchel's house**


	3. 3: Everything Shatters

**Hi! A huge thank you for all the support so far, I just love waking up in the morning and seeing reviews and such in my inbox; keep it coming! Anyways this chapter is a little short, but it will be plenty action packed. Next chapter will get deeper into the faberry relationship, scouts honor. Warning: violence**

"Here we are." I sighed as we stepped out of the cab. I look up at the huge mansion and realize, this was it. I was about to break up with Finn and live with Quinn, this stranger who I knew nothing about. I am leaving everything I've known for the past 2 years and risking major publicity drama; we all know the huge celebrity split stories that circulate the internet. I know that leaving Finn is the right thing to do, after all the crap he has done to me... but I can't help but feel sorry for him, and everything. He must have some reason to be so angry all the time. I'm going to miss the Finn that I met that night at the beach; the confident sexy actor that swooned me.

Shoving all these thoughts far out of my mind, I stood at the end of the driveway, not wanting to take the long walk up to the front door. Quinn takes my hand and grabs my attention. "It's okay." She smiled reassuringly at me. I am thankful for having Quinn by my side for this. Although we just met yesterday, we have an understanding somehow. We protect each other, I protect her from the harm that comes in her sleep, and she protects me from the harm that comes to me at day. I stare a Quinn for a moment, thinking about how much I already care for this girl even though I know nothing about her. "Yeah, it's okay." I repeat, and I know I truly believe it.

We began to walk up the driveway, and with each step I can feel my stomach churn more and more. I peer in the garage and see that both cars are parked in their spots. That means that Finn is home. Finn is inside and waiting for me.

"Just a warning," My voice shakes as I speak. I am so scared for what moments are about to come. "Finn's here." All Quinn does it nod at me. I hadn't prepared for the moment where I come face to face with Finn again. Since Finn is here, I know that this shouldn't go over very well. I had half the mind to turn around right there and run back down the driveway, but Quinn had a very tight grip on my arm, pushing me forward with each step.

Together, we walk up the stairs leading to the front door. I hold in my breath as I creep the door open, there was no sound coming from inside. I open the door a little wider to see that the foyer was empty. I withdraw the breath I was holding and I gesture Quinn inside.

"Finn must be in some other part in the house." I quietly explain to Quinn. "Let's just pack up my stuff as quickly as we can and leave."

"Deal." Quinn agrees. We sneak up the front stairs and go into the shared bedroom that I had. Walking into the room, I see all my stuff strewn all around the room; most of my clothes are ripped, and my picture frames are shattered. All my possessions are ruined and not repairable. I pick up one of my ripped blouses and feel a rip in my own heart. I grip the fabric tightly in my hands and I can feel myself start to cry. My entire life was officially shattered. Finn obviously was taking all of his anger out on me, and my things. .

Quinn stared around the room with an open mouth, putting all the pieces together. "Oh." She choked back. I could feel her kneel down on the floor beside me and try to console me. "Shh... we can just buy more clothes." Quinn was trying her best to keep me quiet, but I couldn't control my loud sobbing.

"I can buy it ALL back, but I can't get all the memories that came with it back." I sobbed loudly. Quinn kept trying to shush me, afraid that Finn was going to hear us.

"I hate Finn! I _HATE _him" I say with venom. "Meeting this guy was the biggest mistake of my entire life, staying with him after all this shit was an even bigger mistake. All he ever does it put me down; the shit he says to me, the shit he does to me. I fucking hate him." My voice was growing louder with anger at every word I spoke. Quinn was desperately trying to shush me.

Suddenly there was a loud crash coming from downstairs. Finn. My anger quickly dissolved into fear, and my heart was pounding a mile a minute. I knew he heard us. I stumbled up from the floor, dragging Quinn along with me.

Finn came bursting through the doorway, his eyes filled with anger. "Rachel? Get the fuck out of my house, you are no longer welcome here you dirty little skank!"

He came stomping towards me, his fists flying. I ducked under him and dashed out of the bedroom as fast as I could. Fear took over as adrenaline and I sprinted down the stairs and towards the garage, to make my escape. I looked over my shoulder and realized that Quinn wasn't by my side. "QUINN?" I called out desperately?

I could hear her scream in pain from upstairs, and I knew exactly what was happening. I grabbed the house phone and dialed 911, and then rushed back upstairs.

The sight I saw was horrific; I looked down to see a pool of blood, and I collapsed onto the ground heaving in fear. There was screaming, crying, sirens, and the deafening sounds of fists hitting Quinn's body. My tears were mixing with the blood as I collapsed over the body, and I could feel her slipping away from me.

"Quinn?" I shook her. She looked at me with blank, lifeless eyes, not her warm hazel orbs that sparkled every time she smiled. "Quinn?" I repeated. There still was no answer...

The police arrived and handcuffed Finn. They dragged him out of the bedroom, and that was the last I saw of him. Good Riddance. I turn my attention back to Quinn, her eyes were closed, and there was a large wound in her abdomen; a bloody kitchen knife lay beside her. I knew Finn had stabbed her, and I know Quinn could die any minute now...

**Chapter 4: Hospital**


	4. 4: All Hope is Hospitalized

**Whew; sorry for that month long hiatus. Busy, busy, busy me… well okay not really, I've just been lazy. So this chapter is a little rushed, just trying to give you guys something to read. So I sincerely apologize for the quality, I just needed to get the hospital stuff out of the way so we can build up a faberry relationship. Please review, favorite, alert, it keeps writers like me going. Enjoy. **

"This just in ladies and gentlemen: We here at E News have just gotten exclusive information on the sudden breakup between pop-star Rachel Berry and actor Finn Hudson. It is apparent that the night of the Grammy's Rachel and Finn had a fight backstage. Rachel Berry was viciously colorful with her choice of words towards Finn, even causing him to cry-" I clicked the TV off on frustration, leaving the reporter's words hanging in midair. I could feel all the hurt and anger replaying in my head from last night, and Finn's angry face will forever be etched in my memory. The way he screamed at me, the way he pushed me, and punched me; I could handle all of that; but when he went after Quinn... I just couldn't bare to think about it anymore.

The stories had been brewing all day, and all the lies had been building up, making Finn and I both look bad. But seriously, I didn't have time to worry about the rest of the world; all I cared about was the small blonde sleeping peacefully on the hospital bed. I stood up and walked over to the girl, her closed eyes were each blackened with bruises. I held her small hands in mind and I cried silently to myself. "Quinn, I am so sorry I put you through this." I whispered. "I am so sorry you had the misfortune of meeting me and having to save me. I'm so, so sorry Quinn..."

_I had been sitting in the waiting room for what seemed like an eternity, watching as the clock slowly ticked away the time. It had been two whole hours since Quinn was taken by the doctors to the operating room. Nobody was answering my questions, and that made me very nervous. Every ten minutes, I would walk up to the front desk and ask for any progress, but the lady just mumbled 'no's back at me. I don't know who to call for Quinn; a mother, father, aunt, somebody. Quinn never mentioned in the short time that we were together her family. _

_But how could she? We had only met 48 hours ago, and during that time it was all about me. Me and my problems, me and my life. I don't even know a thing about her besides her name, and that she is the prettiest girl I have ever met. The guilt I am feeling is eating me up inside. This girl could die because of me. She is innocent; she didn't do anything but walk into a room and saw that Finn was hitting me. I hate myself for dragging Quinn with me to Finn's house, I hated for making her tag along, for staying with her. If I hadn't met her, Quinn would be alive and well right now, and not with a huge stab wound her in stomach. _

"_Quinn Fabray?" A doctor asked out to the waiting area. I reluctantly stood up and brushed away my tears. _

"_Yes, Hi, I'm Quinn's..." What should I call myself, friend? Roommate? "I'm Quinn's friend." I mumble to the doctor. _

_He looked at me skeptically. "Aren't you Rachel Berry? The famous-" _

"_Yes." I cut him off angrily. I didn't want anybody fawning over me at the moment. I don't care about any of that; all I care was that Quinn was okay. _

"_Doesn't Quinn have her mother, father, and some family member here?" _

"_No, just me." I shrug my shoulders, not really sure what to say. The doctor nods slightly, taking in what I just said. _

"_Whelp, follow me then..." _

_We walked together through the huge double doors that separated the waiting room from the emergency hall. He led me down the length of the hallway until we reached the last door on the right. "Just a warning, this might be a little hard to take in..." He said before pushing the door open, revealing a very lifeless Quinn hooked up to a machine... _

Quinn had to receive a blood transfusion, making up for the large amount of blood she lost. The doctors stitched back up the stab wound in surgery and gave her pain medication, and now she was on recovery from the surgery.

My mind was racing, thinking of all the stuff that went down in a span of 48 hours. This rapid change in my life was overwhelming, and I knew I couldn't stay with Quinn much longer, I had things to take care of, but I just couldn't leave Quinn in this state. I barely know the girl, but the way she took a beating for me... it means everything to me.

...

"Rachel?" A low groan woke me up me up from my daze. I had fallen asleep at Quinn's side, still clutching onto her hand. "Rach?" I blink the sleep away from my eyes to see Quinn's beautiful hazel eyes staring at me.

"Quinn, you're all right." I sigh in relief.

"Yeah, I'm all right. Why are you here? Why am I in the hospital?" There was a touch of panic in her voice, and it made my heart break even more. I was the reason she was here. I couldn't help myself, and I started to cry, yet again. "Did Finn hurt you again?"

"I'm more worried about you than I am me..." I laugh at her concern for me, even in the hospital; this girl is still putting me before herself.

Quinn looked up at me with soft eyes. "Rachel, I'm sorry... this wasn't supposed to happen."

I looked at the girl confused. I had no idea what she was apologizing for. She wasn't the one with the abusive fiancé that caused her to be in the hospital. Once again, my stomach felt sick with grief. "There's nothing for you to apologize for. I should be the one apologizing Quinn. I'm sorry you ever met me. I'm sorry I put you through this. I'm sorry-"

Before I knew it, I was crying again. Sobbing into Quinn's chest, while she whispered words into my ear. "It's fine Rachel, really." She pulled my face up to look at her. Her hazel eyes read with such fierceness, and I choked back my tears. "Okay, let's make a deal. No more sorrys, from either of us. Deal?"

"Deal." I smile at her.

...4 days later...

"Thanks for staying with me in the hospital." Quinn says to me gratefully as we walk to the hospital exit. We are on our way back to Quinn's apartment now that she has been released, and she is finally regaining her strength back. Her wound is closed now and she can walk again without being in too much pain. Things these past few days have been rough, and I was ready to get my life back on track again. I just didn't know where to start.

"Anytime Quinn." I reply with a smile as I hold open the door for her.

Immediately we are met with shouts and flashing of cameras. "RACHEL! RACHEL!-" "IS IT TRUE THAT YOU HIT FINN IN THE HEAD WITH A SHOVEL?" "ARE YOU CALLING OFF THE ENGAGEMENT?" "WHERE'S FINN?" "WHY ARE YOU LEAVING FINN?" "WHO'S THIS?" "IS SHE THE PERSON YOU'RE HAVING AN AFFAIR WITH?"

Questions and accusations were being fired at me from every angle. I stopped and looked around at all the hungry reporters, all shoving their cameras and microphones in my face, shoving them in Quinn's face. I could feel my anger bubbling up inside of me. I just wanted them all to go away; I just wanted everything from my past to go away.

I clenched my teeth, and grabbed Quinn by the hand and dragged her through the parking lot. 'No comment.' were the only words I muttered until I found our taxi that the hospital had set up to bring us home. I opened the door and politely nudged Quinn inside. As soon as she was seated, I slammed the door and ran around to the other side and got in. "Drive." I grumbled, and the taxi sped off away from the parking lot, leaving the reports behind in a cloud of dust.

My fists were wound into tight balls, trying to keep my anger hidden from Quinn. She didn't need to deal with this crap right now; she shouldn't have to deal with my crap right now.

"Rach..." Quinn said in a soothing tone. Crap. Way to keep it obvious Berry. She laid her hand on my thigh gently. I looked down at the spot where she touched me and I smiled a bit. Quinn touching me felt good, it was so gentle, unlike whenever Finn would lay his hands on me.

I rested my hand on top of hers and forced a smile. "I'm sorry. I didn't know that they were going to be there."

"Don't apologize, you're a star, and pretty big on the Hollywood news right now. I don't expect them to go away anytime soon."

I realized that, of course, Quinn was right. I nodded appreciatively at her and suddenly I was enveloped into a hug. At first my body froze at the contact, but gently warmed my way into Quinn's arms and relaxed.

"You're so nice. Why are you so nice to me?" I asked into her shoulder.

"It's because we're friends. Best friends. Right?" I could feel her smiling, and I knew she was genuine.

"Right." I squeezed her tighter. My first real friend.

**Chapter 5 Preview: back at the Fabray apartment, we finally get to learn more about our favorite blonde. **


	5. 5: Sharing is Caring

**Hello Readers! Thank you so much for the response so far; it's been great, so please keep it going. We even have a fancy new reviewing box to make it easier for you. ;D. Anyways, I bet you're wondering "What's up with Quinn? Who the hell is this girl?" Well fear not readers, you shall find out now, and if you were wondering that… well, I don't know what else to tell you. So please enjoy this chapter, and review and tell me what you think. **

The cab ride ended far too soon for my liking, and we were idling in front of Quinn's apartment building. Quinn and I looked at each other, and smiled. "We're home." Quinn grinned through her teeth. As she slid out of the car.

"Home..." I smiled in a daze, before I followed her out of the car.

"Hey! Fabray! What the hell?" The front door man Bernie yelled as soon as he spotted us walking in. Judging by the fair amount of boxes taking up every available space in the lobby, I assume that my stuff was moved out of my house. "There have been reporters swarming the place all day, and look at all this shit?" He kicked the nearest box. "What the hell is going on?"

"Bernie, please! We'll bring it up to the apartment immediately." Quinn said in a calming voice. She grabbed my hand and led me to the elevator and pushed the button.

"You better Fabray! I can't have all of this crap here." Bernie yelled as we stepped into the elevator and started our way up to Quinn's apartment.

"I'll take care of that." I muttered out into the silence. I look over to Quinn and see a weird expression on her face. I turn to ask her if she's okay but the elevator door opens, and she bolts out. I watch as she struggles to unlock her front door, swearing and breathing heavy, and then she flashes into the room, leaving me behind.

I apprehensively walk into the apartment, and see Quinn sobbing into the couch pillow. My heart breaks every time her breath hitches. She looks so hurt and upset, and I have no idea why. She was fine just 5 minutes ago in the cab.

"Quinn...?" I hesitated. I inched over closer to her. "Quinn, what's wrong?"

She looked at me with apologetic eyes, but said nothing. "Quinn, please talk to me. We are here for each other. You can talk to me about anything." I pleaded with her. I hated seeing her cry, seeing this small girl in such pain over whatever is going on. I just wanted to make it all stop. I clutched her tighter until her sobbing reduced to whimpers. She drew in a deep breath, and nodded slowly, before launching into her story.

"When I was 16, I got pregnant." She began with a sniffle. "It was a one night stand with some drunk guy I just met at a party. I was drunk as well, and I wasn't thinking clearly, my so-called friends ditched me and I was alone, so I got in the car with this random guy and well... 2 weeks later I found out I was pregnant. I tried to keep it a secret from everybody I knew, including my parents. You see, my parents are very strict, especially my father. My father used to beat me, just like Finn beat you. That's why I came to help you that night; because I knew how it felt. When I saw him hitting you, I saw my dad hitting me. Anyways, I thought I was hiding my pregnancy well; I threw up in private, and I tried to hide my ever growing stomach. But soon enough, someone at school found out my secret, and they called my parents, snitching on me. I came home that day to find my father in a rage, smashing all my things, and my mother packing away my clothes in a suitcase. They said very little words to me, all they said was how much of a slut I was, and how I had brought shame to the Fabray family. They threw me out onto the streets before I could even get a word in. So there I was at 16, without a family, or a place to live..."

Quinn paused for a moment, and drew in a deep breath. I sat there, my arms still tightly wrapped around her, but not saying a word.

"I didn't have very many friends in school, people made fun of me a lot; like a lot. Let's face it; I was the chubby kid with glasses and a fat face. I sat alone at lunch, barely eating because I was too self-conscious. I skipped gym a lot to save myself the embarrassment because I couldn't do all the running and jumping they made kids do. I also went by a different name back then. My real name is Lucy; Lucy Quinn Fabray. People liked to laugh and taunt me and call me 'Lucy Caboosey'... that awful nickname. So when the school found out that the fat girl got herself knocked up, the taunting got worse. They made fun of the baby, saying how fat it was going to be when it came out... Anyways, I dropped out of school at age 16. I know how bad that sounds but I just couldn't do it..."

"It doesn't sound bad..." I whispered in reassurance to her. She smiled in acknowledgement to my comment, before taking yet another deep breath and continuing on with her story.

"I never once considered abortion, I knew the moment I found out I was pregnant that I was keeping it. I always wanted a child, to be a mother someday. I knew I was going to have to parent without the father, seeing as I never even learned his name, again, how stupid I was for that. I had a little money saved in the bank from Christmas' and birthdays. I never spent my money, always saving it, just because I knew I wanted to pay for college myself. heh, college... Well, I found myself a full time job working at a small coffee place down the road. It didn't pay much, but enough to get by. Around that time I chopped off my long brown hair and dyed it brown, and started going by the name Quinn; my middle name. I knew once I had the baby, I was going to drop all the weight and officially get rid of Lucy forever. I found out I was having a boy, a beautiful baby boy. I called my parents to tell them the news, but they cursed me off the phone. I tried reaching out to them all throughout the pregnancy, and the night my boy Liam was born, my mother called me and said that she wanted 'nothing to do with the thing.' That day was the last conversation I ever had with my family..."

"What about the baby?" I asked, now fully engulfed in her story. Pieces of it seemed so ludicrous, my family would never do that; but the way she was talking reminded me that this was painfully real to Quinn.

"Right... the baby. Liam Charles Fabray was born April 21st 2010, right around 8 o'clock at night. He was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my life. I carried this baby with me for nine months, and I finally got to hold him. He was so sweet and precious that I never wanted to let go..." She took a hard swallow, "Liam was born with respiratory distress syndrome. It's basically when your lungs don't work right. They tried saving him, doing whatever they could. They took him away from me... they took him away," She was crying in rage at this point. "...and I never got him back..."

We sat there for a moment, staring off into the far distance. The silence in the room was filled with tension and sadness, sadness that I couldn't escape from. Quinn looked at me, with apologetic, tear-filled eyes. Her makeup was smeared across her face, and her hair was all ratty, but even then she still managed to look even more beautiful and innocent.

"My parents never called to see if I was okay... nobody from my family came to the hospital; not one. If I ever found out that my son was stabbed, I would rush down to my boy's side and protect him, protect him from all the evil and wrongdoing that had hurt my baby. You know, he would be 2 years old right now. He would be a healthy happy 2 year old boy, and I would love him every day."

"I'm sure you still do love him every day." I smiled at her. Tears were welling up in my own eyes, her story was so powerful, and I silently thanked her for telling me everything.

"I just wish my mom and dad would care for me like I would care for Liam..." She broke down into heavy sobs. She dove into my shoulder and heaved her heavy breaths. "I just wanted my mother to protect me like she promised she would..." She whispered brokenly into my ear. "I just wish I wasn't alone."

"Quinn," I gently pushed her back so I can look into her face. "You are not alone anymore. You have me. I have you, out of everything that's happened to us, we have each other. I promise that I will protect you, that we will protect each other. I'm not going anywhere."

"But you're gonna have to leave, you can't stay here when you've got major pop star stuff you have to do-"

"-I am not going anywhere." I repeated fiercely.

...

I woke up the next morning, tired and still emotionally drained; at least I had my own room now. Quinn opened up to me last night, and now I knew her story; her sad, sad story. My heart reached out for the girl, my protector needed some protection of her own.

I got up, got showered and got ready for the day at hand; moving my things into the apartment. This was going to be a challenge, seeing how much stuff I have and how much little space I have to work with. Most of my things were going to have to go into storage.

"Okay Rach!" Quinn rubbed her hands together as I met her near the front door. I smiled dorkily at her. "What?"

"You called me Rach..."

"I'm sorry..." She quickly apologized, but I laughed at her efforts.

"No, no, it's fine. It's just; I've never had someone call me Rach before."

"Well, now you do." Quinn giggled.

Suddenly my pocket was vibrating; I threw an apologetic look to Quinn before I dug into my pocket and pulled out my phone. "Hello?"

"Rachel, what the hell is going on? You never called me, I haven't heard from you for three days! Three days! And the next thing I know your face is all over the news about your vicious encounter with your fiancé on the night of the Grammys! And then the shit at your house! I can't even-"

"Harry!" I finally had to yell. My manager had been trying to call me all morning ever since I returned home from the hospital and the paparazzi run in. "Let me explain please." I finally said after he was silent on the other line.

"What is there really to explain? Where are you? I'm coming to pick you up!"

"No!" I protested. Quinn looked at me funny, checking to see that everything was okay. I smiled at her, and gestured to the phone. *my manager* I mouthed the words to her. She nodded in understanding and sat down at the table, waiting. "I don't need you to come pick me up. I'm fine where I am for now. Just cancel all my events for the next week, and I will contact you when I can." I said, and I clicked the phone on before Harry had time to say anything else.

"What was that about?"

"Just wondering why I've dropped off the face of the earth after I've made shattering headlines. Apparently my album is chart topping now that I am a celebrity news story." I laughed. I opened the front door and gestured Quinn to lead the way. "Right this way dear." I joked.

"Well thank you m'lady." We giggled our way to the elevator and the descent. The elevator doors parted open, and our laughter was quickly drowned out by loud shouts from the paparazzi. They started charging at us, talking rapidly and trying to pry information out of us.

Quinn quickly pressed the up button on the elevator and the doors shut. We looked at each other for a moment before we bursted into a hearty laughter. This is what life was going to be like for a while, and we just were going to have to get used to it.

**Chapter 6: Quinn and Rachel living together now fully, will things start to heat up between the two? Can we get some Faberry in the near future? **


	6. 6: Together, We Can Achieve

**I don't own anything… sadly. But thanks for the responses so far, they mean a lot; please keep them coming. Here you go lovelies, some faberry for you. **

_Get ready for me, love,_

_'Cause I'm a "comer,"_

_I simply gotta march,_

_My heart's a drummer._

_Don't bring around a cloud_

_To rain on my parade!_

_I'm gonna live and live now,_

_Get what I want-I know how,_

_One roll for the whole shebang,_

_One throw, that bell will go clang,_

_Eye on the target-and wham-_

_One shot, one gun shot, and- _

"Rachel!" Quinn's voice boomed from outside the bathroom. I turned off the shower, wrapped a towel around me and ran out of the bathroom.

"Something wrong Quinn? Everything okay?" I asked in a panic.

"No, some of us aren't up at the crack of dawn every morning, so could you please tone down the big theatrical singing?" She snapped. She was still in her pajamas and her eyes were filled with sleep. She leaned up against the wall opposite of me with a frustrated look on her face. "This is the third time this week."

"Sorry." I muttered sheepishly. I have always been an early riser, my vigorous early morning workout routines call for it. So I guess now, I was just going to have to tone it down.

Quinn and I have been living together for 2 weeks now, and things were finally settling down about the whole Finn situation. They took Finn into custody the day of the stabbing, and now he is awaiting his trial, where he will most likely will be charged with domestic violence, and assault. Taking the news was hard for me to hear, but Quinn was there for me the entire way through. Life had started back up again, where I was meeting with my manager about my next album, and Quinn was working night shifts at the coffee shop. We barely saw each other anymore, and our only time together was on the weekends. We would watch movies together, and stay up all night in each other's room, eating all the food we could imagine. Living with Quinn was probably the most fun I've had in a long time; but it could sometimes be difficult; I could forget to take care of my things, I could get loud with my singing, I would come home too late and wake her up. I just wasn't used to living the 'normal' life that Quinn was living. When I was living with Finn, I could be as loud or as messy as I want, because the maids and butlers would do all the work and ignore me; but living in this small little apartment with Quinn, there were no maids, no butlers, no chauffeurs, nothing. Just me and Quinn.

"Their fines Rach, just, next time, tone it down." Quinn laughed. She brushed past me and walked into the kitchen. I followed behind to see her scouring the cabinets looking for food. "We. Have. No. food." She said with the slamming of each cabinet. I suppressed a giggle over Quinn's little hissy fit. She turned to look at me, "Let's go out for breakfast." She declared.

"Okay, sounds good to me." I say as I grab my purse and start to head out the door. I hear Quinn burst into a fit of laughter behind me. I turn around to glare at her. "What?"

"You might want to get dressed first." She giggled.

I looked down and realized that I was still wrapped in a towel. I felt my face grow hot as I realize that I have been in my skimpy towel this entire time. I rush into my room and throw on simple jeans and the first clean shirt I could find. I'm not really dressing to impress, seeing at it is just Quinn and I.

"Ready." I sing as I come bounding out of my room. Quinn was waiting in front of the door, now fully dressed herself. Seeing what Quinn was wearing, it made me feel more self-conscious, and embarrassed for I was wearing. She wore a short white polka dot dress with a green cardigan over it, which made her eyes pop. Her legs looked amazing in that dress and I couldn't help but stare a little bit.

"Okay diva, let's roll." She smirks as she pushes me out the door.

...

"So, there I was, two feet away from Barbra Streisand. I was so nervous; I mean c'mon, Barbra Streisand. I walk up to her, and I was like- Quinn you're not listening to me." I demanded her attention. She sat across the table from me stirring into her coffee and staring off into space. I know that I talk a lot, but she could at least try to make the effort to listen to me.

"Sorry... distracted." She mumbled.

I rolled my eyes at her answer. Obviously something was bothering her; Quinn is pretty obvious with her emotions. "What's up?" I caught her staring intently at something over my head. I turn to see her staring at a brunette Latina talking intently with another tall blonde.

"Who are they?" I ask curiously.

"They both went to my school, Brittany and Santana. They were my only friends until they found out I was preggers... and well, you know from there."

"Should we go say hi?" I asked excitedly, I loved meeting new people. I started to stand up but Quinn desperately pulled me back into my seat.

"No! No, especially not you." She said frantically. I look at her confused. If they were her only friends, wouldn't she want to go say hi? "Here let me give you some missing details of my life that I have failed to mention to you. I hope this bit of information doesn't change your opinion of me." She heaved a sigh and looked at me with a bit of worry in her face.

I am worried too, I have no idea what she was about to say, for all I know she could be confessing to me that she was a murder and on the run from the FBI.

"I'm a lesbian. I've known since I was 12, but I never came out to my parents. As you know, they are very judgmental people, and I was afraid they would kick me out if they found out I was in love with girls." She laughed darkly at this statement. "Funny thing is I still ended up getting kicked out." Her gaze fell upon the Latina; I think her name was Santana? She sighed deeply before looking back to me. "Santana and I used to secretly date. So secret that our best friend Brittany didn't even know. We would sneak out at weird hours of the night just to be alone. It was a rush being with her, she was so fierce and wild, and she made me feel alive. But obviously, all that came to an end when she found out I was pregnant. She turned on me, and outed me to some of our friends, and there I was shunned even more for who I was..."

I stared at her, not really sure what to say. I waited for her to continue talking, for her to say something... anything.

"I was in love with her, or at least I thought I was at the time. I thought she and I had something really special, something that was worth fighting for, but when she... when she, you know... It really hurt. I know I was the stupid one who screwed up and got pregnant, but I just wished she would have... cared about me in public like she said she did in private." She looked up at the girl, and then back at me. She had a sad smile upon her lips. "I haven't seen her since for years, so I guess..."

"She just brings back all the memories." I finished for her. She nodded at me.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, especially that being a big part of my life. I just didn't want to scare you off by me being... well, lesbian. Some people can be really judgmental about it, and some want nothing to do with me when they find out I'm a lesbian. Stupid homophobic people have made me be more cautious with my life, so I just didn't want to risk it with you, especially when I was the only thing to come to your rescue that night, I didn't want to have to turn away due to the truth. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah, it makes perfect sense." I smile at her, and grab her trembling hand and squeeze it gently. She withdrew a breath of relief, and you could feel all the tension in the air dissipate. "I don't mind that you are into girls, love is love. I don't think of you any differently, and I never would, you are an amazing person Quinn, and I won't judge somebody based on their rocky past."

Quinn smiled at me, a big toothy grin that made my heart melt. I've never seen her so happy, and even though I said so little, I know it meant the world to Quinn. This girl deserves the world, and I am going to be the person that gives it to her.

"Let's say we get out of here, leave the past behind. We both need a little lesson on moving forward huh? You need to move on from Santana and I need to move on from Finn."

Quinn gave one last look towards the direction of Santana, and then looked at me, shaking her head. "Absolutely, you are absolutely right Rach! Let's go." Still clutching her hand, we stood up and almost ran out of the restaurant, desperate and willing for a new, fresh start.

This is what I needed, this is what Quinn needed. My mother always told me that god had a funny way of having things work out. God had a funny way of making fate and destiny work out. God gave me Quinn so I can learn to let go; god gave me Quinn so I could be free; and god gave Quinn me for the same exact reasons. We were a golden friendship made by god.

...

"I feel like a new woman." Quinn exhaled as we walked down the street. The sun shone brightly, but not as bright as our grins. We nearly danced as we walked, both feeling so free and... well… happy. I haven't felt this happy in a long time, probably since my first single hit number one on the billboard charts.

We walked down sunset strip, stopping in every store we see and buying everything. Shopping with Quinn was like what you saw in the movies, all fun, glamorous, and filled with laughs.

"Quinn, just come out! I'm sure it looks fine on you." I giggled to Quinn. She was locked in the dressing room, refusing to come out, acting like a child.

"I look like a freak! This dress is hideous" Quinn exclaimed behind the closed door.

"The dress looked fabulous on the hangers!"

"It looked like vomit; and it still looks like vomit." Quinn shot back quickly.

"Come out or I'm going to start singing really loudly and embarrass you even more." I smiled. I knew that would do the trick, and in fact it did. Quinn did a loud groan before she unlocked the door and trudged out into the front of the dressing room.

She was glowing in a floor length satin gown. The baby blue fabric played up her facial features, and made her look even more radiant than she already was. I gasped immediately when I saw her, but she still looked dissatisfied. "See, I told you, vomit."

"Oh, Quinn. You look... simply magnificent. You are so stunning in that dress, how could you saw it's awful?"

Quinn blushed a deep red at my words, and turned her head away sheepishly. "Thanks Rach."

"You are _so _wearing that the next awards show I attend." I say absent-mindedly, I was still too preoccupied with the dress and Quinn in the dress to realize what I was saying. She looked at me with mooneyes.

"You mean it? You're going to take me to public celebrity events?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I? We're friends, and that's what a friend would do right?"

Quinn took me by surprise by running up and enclosing me in a tight hug. My shock quickly wore off and I hugged her tightly back. "Thank You." I heard Quinn mutter over my shoulder, and I returned the welcome back to her, glad I could make somebody so happy.

Quinn released me, and looked at me with tear-filled eyes. "Why are you crying?" I smiled as I gently wiped the tears from her eyes.

"It's just; I never thought I would see myself being best friends with somebody like you. You're so sweet and kind and everything anybody would ever want to be. You're amazing. I love you."

"I love you too." I smiled back at her.

Quinn sighed a deeply, looking away from me for a moment. She averted my gaze for a moment before she stood up. "I'm gonna get out of this dress, we should actually do some grocery shopping before we head home, seeing as we have no food..."

"Yeah, we don't need another early morning hissy fit from the starving Quinn." I retorted and we burst into a fit of giggled before she bounced back into the dressing room.

But little did I know, as I was happily awaiting for Quinn to return from the dressing room dressed; she was sitting on the dressing room floor, nearly on the verge of tears; because she thought that her 'I love you' meant so much more than friendship...

**Chapter 7 Preview: Rachel convinces Quinn to do something… **


End file.
